


Heartache

by laketica



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laketica/pseuds/laketica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka becomes aware of his feelings for Makoto right when Makoto becomes newly occupied by his part-time teaching job at ITSC Returns. While Haruka knows it’s foolish, he can’t help but feel a bit jealous of Hayato, Makoto’s special student. Meanwhile, Makoto can’t seem to figure out why his chest has been aching for a while now…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aura_elustri@aarinfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aura_elustri%40aarinfantasy).



> This is my first fanfiction ever. It was a secret santa gift for aura_elustri@aarinfantasy and we decided to share it with anyone who might want to read it. I hope it isn't too horrible for my first attempt! Any feedback is appreciated. Hope the readers will enjoy it at least a little. =)

Makoto hummed softly as he made his usual trek up the steps to Haruka’s house. _It’s a pretty chilly morning, I should make sure Haru-chan wears a sweater…_

“I’m coming in, Haru!” Makoto called out, as he kicked off his shoes and made his way upstairs to the location of his hydrophilic friend. He slid the bathroom door open and leaned against the door frame. “Haru, we should get going soon. We’re gonna be late, you know?”

Haruka responded by submerging himself deeper into the bath water.

Makoto smiled at this adorable gesture of harmless defiance, and made his way over to the tub in order to extract Haruka. When Makoto began to gently towel him off, Haruka took the towel from him, muttering, “I can at least do this much myself.”

“Oh, of course! Sorry, Haru. Did you eat breakfast yet?” Makoto asked, although he knew the answer would be the same as always: _Not yet, but I’ll make some mackerel after this._

“I’m not hungry. Let’s go.”

Makoto cocked his head to the side at the odd response and frowned. Haruka had been acting strangely since last Sunday when Makoto brought him to ITSC Returns, where he spent the afternoon teaching Hayato how to swim backstroke. Makoto thought Haruka would appreciate knowing why they couldn’t spend Sunday together anymore – at least not while Makoto helped out as a part-time swim instructor.

Haruka and Makoto walked side-by-side towards Iwatobi High, as they did every morning. Silence never felt uncomfortable between them, but usually they enjoyed a light conversation consisting of Makoto asking questions… and then reading Haruka’s mind for the answers. This morning though, Makoto was lost in his own thoughts, and they trudged on in silence.

Ever since they were children, Makoto was especially watchful and protective of Haruka. However, in recent months, Makoto felt occasional pangs in his chest that couldn’t be explained. _I must be nervous about Haru-chan and everyone graduating and going their own ways, that’s all_ , Makoto decided, absentmindedly rubbing his chest with the palm of his hand.

Makoto was so immersed in his own thoughts that he hadn’t realized Haruka had been watching him intently. Or maybe he was looking at the water that was just beyond Makoto. “What are you looking at, Haru?”

“The water. I want to swim.”                                    

 _Internal sigh. Of course Haruka wasn’t looking at him._ “But it’s too cold, Haru, so we can only swim in the heated pool at ITSC Returns…”

Haruka’s eyes narrowed at Makoto’s words, and he returned his gaze to the front. The silence resumed.

 _Did I say something wrong? Haru-chan seems even more upset now…_ Makoto felt his heart aching more. _I don’t want Haru-chan to be mad at me. What to do... what to do…_

++++++++++++++++

 

“Mako-chan! Haru-chan!” Nagisa waved the two over to where he was sitting with Rei for lunch.

Makoto and Haruka settled into the circle with their lunches. “Nagisa, Rei – will you be going to ITSC Returns to practice today?” Makoto asked. Makoto glanced in Haruka’s direction, but he didn’t seem to react. _So maybe it’s not about ITSC Returns…_

“We are! It’s not like we have a choice, because the swim club budget can’t possibly pay to heat our school pool…” Nagisa pouted.

“Will Hayato-kun be there for more backstroke lessons, Makoto-senpai?” Rei asked, nudging his glasses. “Ah!” Rei rubbed his side, where Nagisa just elbowed him. Rei glanced down at Nagisa, who glared at him and shook his head slightly.

Makoto detected Haruka slightly tensing up at the mention of Hayato. _That might just be it then, huh, Haru-chan?_ Focusing back on Rei, Makoto replied, “Ah… no, I’ll just be meeting him on Sundays since he has other activities for school. He’s learning really fast though, so I feel like my job is almost done!”

“That’s amazing! He has such talent and you’re a great teacher! You really take good care of Hayato-kun, Makoto-senpai!” Rei continued to praise Makoto without any regard for the daggers Nagisa’s eyes were shooting at him.

Haruka stood up abruptly after closing his bento box lid. “Haru? Are you done eating? Did you want my food instead?” Makoto inquired gently.

“No. I’m going inside. It’s cold.”

Makoto watched Haruka as he retreated into the classroom, then let out a big sigh. “Haru has been so cold lately…”

“Isn’t it obvious? Haru-chan is jealous!” Nagisa snagged a piece of Rei’s tempura and popped it into his mouth immediately.

“Ah! Nagisa-kun, that was mine! Ah, well… and what do you mean, jealous?” Rei asked.

“Haru-chan is jealous of Mako-chan spending his ONE free day at ITSC Returns with Hayato-chan, instead of with him!” Nagisa’s hand started to creep towards Makoto’s bento box.

Makoto absentmindedly held his bento out to Nagisa. “Jealous? Haru? But he’s never been jealous of anyone else before… that doesn’t seem very likely. As long as he can swim, he wouldn’t care what I’m doing or who I’m with.” _Ouch. That’s another pang in the chest for me. They’ve been happening more and more frequently…_

Nagisa chomped on a piece of pork katsu. “Daz where you’re wong! Haru-chan prolly jus’ figured out how he feels so he doesn’t know how ta control his feelings.”

Makoto stared up at the clear blue sky. “His feelings? This is the first time in 12 years that I don’t seem to know how he feels… I don’t know what to do. I don’t want Haru to be mad at me though.”

“Well, the involved parties are usually blind to what’s going on,” Nagisa shrugged. “Just talk to him today after practice! Haru-chan isn’t mad at you. Promise!”

Makoto surrendered the remainder of his bento box to Nagisa. “Okay, if you say so… I’ll try my best!” He felt a little more assured after Nagisa’s advice, and decided to confront Haruka today at any cost.

 

++++++++++++++++

 

“And so?” Haruka found himself sitting on his own bed watching Makoto pace back and forth in his small bedroom. _What’s with him? Why is he pacing? Why is there no pool in this room? Ah, I want to swim… wonder if Samezuka will notice if I sneak in…_

“Haru!”

Startled by Makoto’s loud exclamation, Haruka glanced up at his friend, who had closed the gap between them very suddenly. “You’re too close, Makoto.” Haruka pushed away from Makoto, turning away to hide the rising blush in his cheeks. _Damn it, since when did I start reacting like this to Makoto? My friend. My best friend. My best friend who now has other people he would rather look after rather than me, because I should be grown up by now. I am not a kid anymore._

“Haru-chaaan…” Makoto edged closer to Haruka while Haruka attempted to perch farther away on his bed.

“Don’t add –chan to my name.”

Makoto knelt on the carpet in front of Haruka. “Haru… I asked you a question. Are you listening? What do you think of my part-time job at ITSC Returns?”

Haruka glanced to the side. “Doesn’t matter to me.”

“But it obviously does… Haru, could you look at me?”

 _No, because you’ll see right through me like always._ “I don’t need to do that.”

“Something’s been bothering you lately. Are you worried about graduation?”

 _I’m worried about how my body’s reacting to you being so close._ “Not really.”

“Then what is it? Is it something about Hayato? Is it about Kisumi?”

 _Why would it be about any other guy? My body only reacts like this to you._ “Not really.”

“Haru, if you don’t look at me, I can’t figure out what’s wrong.” Makoto grabbed Haruka by the shoulders and attempted to force himself into Haruka’s line of sight.

“I told you. Too close, Makoto.” Haruka half-heartedly brushed off Makoto’s hands, trying to ignore how wonderful they felt around his shoulders.

“Why are you flushed, Haru? Do you not feel well? Should I get you a cold pack?” Makoto’s concerned gaze only made Haruka feel guiltier about the indecent dreams he had about Makoto a few nights ago.

_Makoto doesn’t see me that way… He’d be disgusted if he found out. That’s why I mustn’t look into his eyes. Not until these feelings fade. Plus once he finds someone new to take care of, we’ll have less time together. Wait, that’s already happened. Hayato is under Makoto’s care. Makoto thinks that Hayato needs him more than I need him. That’s not true though. I feel like I’ll die without Makoto by my side. But why can’t I speak up? What could I even say to keep him by my side?_

The silent ramblings inside Haruka’s head took little more than a few seconds before Haruka started to tear up. _Damn, I made myself so depressed thinking about a day without Makoto…_

Thrown into a panic by Haruka’s sudden tears, Makoto backed away into a corner of the room. “Haru, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. Why are you crying? Was it something I did? I’ll stay far away, I promise. I’ll- let me- I have to get tissue!” Makoto ran off to retrieve the tissue box in the bathroom.

Haruka burrowed into his blankets and tucked his head under the pillow. _Damn, I didn’t mean to cry. Now he’s going to think I’m pathetic. I bet Hayato doesn’t cry. I wish Makoto wasn’t so kind to me. I’m falling for him more every day… How can these feelings possibly fade?_

Haruka felt the bed sink beside him, and a warm arm wrapped around his back. “Haru, here… take the tissue… talk to me, okay?” Makoto’s gentle whisper barely penetrated through the pillow. “Can you take the pillow off your head so we can talk?”

Haruka shook his head fiercely. If the pillow came off now, he felt like everything would be exposed to Makoto. After all, his friend has an uncanny ability to read his mind and understand all of Haruka’s needs.

_Yet why can’t he sense my body’s greatest and most overwhelming need? Right now._

Haruka heard Makoto take a deep breath in. _Oh, my god – here it comes. He’s going to tell me that he’s going to move in with Kisumi and his brother so that he can teach him new strokes all day and all night. Makoto will take good care of all of Hayato and his needs. Maybe take care of Kisumi’s needs too. Maybe he will do both together. At the same time? Will they take turns? No, no, no, no!!! They aren’t like me. They don’t see Makoto that way. But I still don’t like how they’re taking him away from me…_

 

++++++++++++++++

 

Makoto took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, trying to maintain his patience. He watched Haruka’s pillow-face carefully for any signs of relenting. He knew Haruka was entertaining some strange thoughts when he heard a long frustrated groan from within the pillow. When the pillow still didn’t budge, he placed the tissue box by Haruka’s pillow-head and moved to slide off the bed. Haruka seemed to be bothered by his proximity, so it was the least he could do.

Makoto felt a tug of resistance on his shirt and looked down. Haruka had released one of his hands from the pillow and latched onto his school uniform shirt. “Haru?”

“Are you leaving?” Haruka’s muffled question came through the pillow.

“No, of course not, Haru… I’m right here.” Makoto felt another of those pangs in his chest. It came and went. “But I want to talk… is that okay?”

Makoto settled back onto his heels with his forearms and head rested on the mattress next to Haruka’s pillow head.

More silence.

_I wonder what Haru-chan’s thinking about… I want to see his face… I want to kiss his tears away… wait. Wipe. Wipe his tears away, right? Why did I just think of kissing? Wouldn’t Haruka be freaked out by that? That’s a weird thought to have. Am I weird?_

His heart racing, Makoto reached towards the pillow and Haruka’s left hand that secured it in place. Maybe it was his desire to kiss him, maybe it was his need to see Haruka’s face – either way, Makoto prepared to forcibly tug at Haruka’s hand to remove the pillow.

Makoto gripped Haruka’s hand and started to pull downwards, but in the same moment, Haruka decidedly flung the pillow off of his face and tilted his head towards Makoto. His tear-streaked face was framed by his messy bangs, and his eyes glistened. Although no words were spoken, Haruka’s gaze seemed to be desperately and silently communicating to Makoto…

Makoto found himself lost within those beautiful crystal blue eyes. When’s the last time he actually looked directly into Haruka’s eyes? Now that he thinks about it, it seems like Haruka’s been avoiding his eyes for months now… And that’s when it hit him.

Through one look, Makoto felt an endless stream of emotions pouring out of Haruka, emotions that originated from both the heart and the mind, emotions nurtured out of years of friendship and love, emotions that were strong enough to take one’s breath away. Makoto knew there was an ache within Haruka’s heart that matched the ache he felt in his own, whatever the reason may be.

Makoto felt his heart and his body being drawn in by Haruka. An overflowing love, a suppressed desire, everything was bubbling to the surface now. Before he realized what happened, Makoto felt his lips brush softly against Haruka’s.

Makoto jerked back upon the impact and found Haruka staring straight at him. Haruka’s hand still grasped Makoto’s shirt tightly. Makoto finally understood a simple fact: He needed Haruka. But not just as his best friend or as a member of the swim club. He didn’t need to take care of Haruka, he didn’t need to pick him up for school, he didn’t need to stop him from climbing into fish tanks. Those were all things he _wanted_ to do. What he _needed_ was to _love_ Haruka, to feel Haruka’s lips against his, to feel Haruka’s bare skin against his, to reach deep inside and love him from the inside out.

“Makoto.” Evidently bored of waiting, Haruka suddenly leaned in towards Makoto.

“Haru! Wh-wh-what are you doing?” Makoto dodged Haruka’s advance in a panic.

“What? You don’t want to?” Haruka stared hungrily at Makoto’s mouth, subtly licking his own slightly parted lips.

“It’s… it’s not that I don’t want to… I think I love you, Haru-chan… if you kiss me, I might want to do more… isn’t that weird?”

“… don’t add –chan to my name,” Haruka mumbled under his breath as he grabbed Makoto by the back of his neck to pull him in for another kiss.

The kiss went on and on, wearing down Makoto’s self-control with each passing minute. Makoto found himself on top of Haruka eventually, and his hands slipped under Haruka’s shirt and began to explore Haruka’s firm yet soft body, tracing his pecs down to his abs, and then back up. Feeling Haruka tremble when his fingertips brushed past his nipples, Makoto gave one a slight tweak.

“Ah!” Haruka fell away from the kiss, surprised by the sharp sensation. Makoto took this opportunity to unbutton Haruka’s shirt and kiss his way down Haruka’s chest while unbuckling his pants as he traveled downward. At the swimsuit, Makoto paused.

“It’s… it’s my first time with a guy… or, ah… I should say… it’s my first time, period,” Makoto confessed shyly. “Is this really okay…?”

Haruka turned his head to stare at the wall. “Idiot… it’s… mine too.”

Although Haruka only uttered those few words, Makoto felt the last ounce of his self-control slip away, and he tugged Haruka’s swimsuit down to his knees with one decisive motion.

“Ah… you’re so beautiful, Haru.” Makoto knelt between Haruka’s legs and gazed upon Haruka’s naked body, soaking in the view. Haruka’s pecs and abs were undoubtedly those of a muscular high school male, but his hips appeared pale and delicate. Makoto traced his hands down Haruka’s thighs and then enveloped Haruka’s cock with his mouth in one swift motion.

“Nnn!” Haruka’s knees jerked up at the overwhelming sensation, but Makoto pinned his legs down by holding down the swimsuit trunks at Haruka’s knees. Makoto’s head bobbed up and down his cock as Haruka cried out over and over, fighting Makoto’s restraints but unable to escape his eager, hot mouth.

 _God, these slurping sounds are so embarassing… but it seems like Haru-chan is feeling good…_ Makoto peeked up towards Haruka’s face. His face was distorted with pleasure, his mouth gaping open and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Makoto! Makoto, stop! It feels… it feels weird!” Haruka cried out, grasping at his pillow.

“Do you really want me to stop, Haru-chan?” Makoto swirled his tongue around the pink tip, grasping the base of Haruka’s cock with his hand.

“Do… don’t add –chan… to my—ahh!” Haruka’s sentence was cut off when Makoto dived onto his cock again, jamming it deep into his throat.

Makoto started to gag and cough at his first attempt to deep throat Haruka, but the spasming of his throat with each cough triggered Haruka’s sudden orgasm. Haruka squirted down Makoto’s throat, and Makoto swallowed every drop.

“Haru-chan… Haru-chan… did it feel good? I’m sorry if I did a bad job…”

Haruka lay there in shock, his chest heaving up and down with ragged breaths. “Idiot… don’t… ask me that…”

Makoto gave a silly smile and rolled onto the bed to the side of Haruka. “I love you, Haru-chan.”

Haruka turned his head towards Makoto. “Makoto.”

“Yes?”

“… I love you too.” Haruka leaned into Makoto’s warm embrace, tucking his head into his shoulder.

“Haru-chan… that makes me so happy to hear that.” Makoto squeezed Haruka tightly and kissed the top of his head. “But… Haru-chan… what are you doing?!”

Haruka’s hand had wandered down to Makoto’s erection and started to stroke its full length. “What? It’s fine. Just let me do it,” Haruka responded with a deadpan expression.

Makoto covered his face in embarassment as his body began to tremble with each touch. “You don’t have to… Haru-chan!”

“Don’t add –chan to my name.” Haruka took Makoto’s cock into his mouth, as if it were punishment for calling him Haru-chan. Makoto’s hips jerked upwards and he uncontrollably slammed himself into Haruka’s open mouth.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Haru! Are you o—ohhh…” Makoto lost all ability to speak when Haruka began to diligently work his way up and down Makoto’s entire length, savoring it in a similar fashion to what Makoto had just done. Unlike Makoto, Haruka took the cock deep into his throat with very little gag reflex, and when he lifted his head, Makoto’s entire length was shining and dripping with saliva and precum.

Makoto panted as he looked down at Haruka, who was lazily licking the tip of his erection and pumping its length with his hand. “Haru… I... can I put it in?”

Haruka remained silent for just a moment. “Do what you want.” He rolled onto his stomach without another word, facedown on the pillow.

 _Straightforward as always, Haru-chan…_ Makoto placed a series of light kisses down Haruka’s back, then started looking around for some cream or lotion. In one of the bedside drawers, he found a small bottle of massage oil and dribbled a generous amount onto his fingers and on Haruka’s backside.

Makoto ran his hands up and down Haruka’s back in an attempt to relax him, then carefully slid one finger into Haruka’s rosy pink opening. There was a moment of resistance, but then Haruka unclenched his muscles. “Is this okay, Haru?”

Haruka’s face was buried in his pillow, but Makoto could faintly hear a moan and a yes. With that, Makoto continued to work his middle finger in and out of Haruka, going deeper with each movement. When he bent his finger slightly and scraped a slightly rough surface inside, Haruka let out a choked cry and his hole tightened. _That must be the prostate… he should like that then, right?_ Makoto tried it again, and Haruka’s hips trembled and another moan slipped out.

Makoto worked a second finger in and began a steady stroke, grazing Haruka’s prostate with each motion. Haruka’s cries became louder and louder and he was eventually thrusting his ass backwards onto Makoto’s hand.

“Haru… you’re too sexy. I can’t control myself much longer if you’re like this.” Makoto drove in three fingers suddenly, eager to prepare Haruka quickly for the main course.

“Nngh! That’s… that’s enough… just put it in…” Haruka’s virgin hole strained to hold onto Makoto’s three fingers inside.

“You’re still too tight, Haru… maybe you need to breathe in and try to relax…” Makoto wasn’t sure where his advice was coming from, but it seemed logical. Makoto added a bit more oil to his fingers and applied more pressure to push them deeper.

Haruka cried out, but still pushed his ass backwards onto Makoto’s fingers, desperate to accept the fingers so he could come that much closer to joining together with Makoto. _It hurts… but it feels good… I can feel his fingers churning inside me, but I want more. I want something deeper inside me…_

Haruka reached behind to grasp his own ass and spread his cheeks apart. Makoto drove his fingers deeper inside, and Haruka continued to spread himself for him. “Unh! Unh! Unh! Makoto! Ah…” Haruka felt his erection slapping against the mattress with each thrust.

Then the fingers were withdrawn suddenly, and Haruka remained with his ass in the air, fingers splayed across both spread cheeks. Haruka heard the oil being poured out, and the telltale sound of Makoto stroking himself. _What a familiar sound… just like when I use the oil to masturbate…_

“Haru… I’m coming in.” Haruka tensed as he felt the bed rock slightly when Makoto climbed onto the bed, positioning himself on his knees behind Haruka. Makoto slipped in two fingers suddenly and gave Haruka a few preparatory thrusts before removing his fingers and pressing his cock against Haruka’s hole.

It felt so hot… and so hard. Haruka held his breath and tried to relax as Makoto gently pushed his way in. “Haru… Haru, you need to breathe… It won’t go in otherwise…”

Haruka drew in a shaky breath. Makoto’s tip hadn’t yet breached the anal sphincter, and it was burning like crazy. But Haruka didn’t want to disappoint him, so he forced his hips backwards and felt the tip pop inside him suddenly. The pressure was intense inside, and the burn brought tears to his eyes. “Ahh… Mako…to…”

“Does it hurt, Haru?” Makoto concernedly asked Haruka. His cock pulsated inside of Haruka, eager to move, but Makoto waited for Haruka’s response.

Haruka gritted his teeth and responded, “It… hurts a little. Just go… slowly…” Haruka tried to spread his cheeks more, his face pressed deep into his pillow.

Makoto slid farther into Haruka’s hole and Haruka gasped. Makoto withdrew a bit and saw Haruka’s shoulders relax a bit. After adding a bit more oil, Makoto pushed his way back in, and this time Haruka moaned. “Is that better, Haru?”

Haruka panted into his pillow and nodded silently. The second time felt more comfortable than the first, and the burn was subsiding. Makoto started to gently rock his hips, performing shallow thrusts in and out of Haruka.

“Nn… nn… nn…” Haruka reached behind him and grasped Makoto’s thigh with one hand, pulling him in. Makoto responded by thrusting deeper, and Haruka rewarded him with a sweet cry of pleasure.

“You… feel so good… Haru…” Makoto’s hands encircled Haruka’s waist as he pumped in and out of Haruka slowly. “I’m almost all the way in… you’re amazing, Haru.”

Makoto’s gentle movements were gradually replaced with more forceful thrusts as the inexperienced top lost his senses and became maniacally driven by lust. Haruka’s cries were wrung out of him as Makoto jolted him from behind. With one sudden thrust, Makoto grunted and Haruka felt an intense pressure deep inside. “All of me is inside now, Haru… you feel so hot inside, so good… Am I hurting you? I’ll stop if it hurts…”

Haruka moaned in response. Both his hands grasped at Makoto’s thighs, trying to pull him further in. “Like hell you will… Feels good, Makoto… keep going…”

“Oh, thank god, because I’m not so sure I really could stop,” Makoto admitted ashamedly. Sliding his hips closer to Haruka, he began to slam into him repeatedly, his balls slapping against Haruka’s, each thrust violently pushing Haruka up against his bed’s headboard. Haruka braced his arms against the headboard, and Makoto continued to pound into him, withdrawing all the way to the tip and then slamming his entire length inside each time.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Makoto! So good!” Haruka cried his friend’s name desperately, no longer muffled by the pillow. He fought to support his own weight, but his legs were weak and his ass was being lifted by Makoto’s hands. Makoto grunted behind him, unable to form words, drowning in insane lust and desire. Makoto’s deep and quick thrusts were becoming overwhelming for Haruka, but Makoto was beyond the point of return. He grabbed Haruka’s shoulders as an anchor point and pounded deeper into Haruka.

Desperate to mark Haruka deep inside, Makoto worked Haruka’s hole feverishly. Haruka’s moans only drove him crazier. When he grabbed Haruka’s shoulders, it changed his angle of entry so that Haruka suddenly gasped and shot out a second load onto the bedsheets. Haruka’s hole tightened with his orgasm, and Makoto felt himself being thrown over the edge as well. His cock pulsed within Haruka, and they could both feel Makoto’s release coating Haruka’s innermost walls.

Makoto continued to pump in and out of Haruka just a few more times to complete his orgasm, then withdrew slowly. Haruka gave a little whimper when Makoto’s head slipped out of the hole, then his whole body sank down to the mattress. He felt his hole shrink immediately, leaving him with a dull ache both inside and outside.

“Haru... are you okay?” Makoto stroked Haruka’s hair gently. “Let me go get a towel so we can get you cleaned up.”

Haruka grabbed Makoto’s wrist when he tried to get up. His eyes gazed up at Makoto.

Makoto smiled at Haruka and relented. He spooned Haruka and held him tightly against his chest. “I know, Haru, I feel the same. You don’t need to say anything. You’re wonderful, Haru.”

“When you move in with Kisumi and his brother, you won’t do this with them too, right?” Haruka’s sudden question caught Makoto completely off guard.

“Wait, what?! Who’s moving in with who?” Makoto exclaimed, totally bewildered.

Haruka remained silent for a while. “Oh. Well, if that’s not the case, then that’s good.” He seemed satisfied with this conclusion and snuggled in closer with Makoto.

Makoto’s mind raced through the last couple of weeks. _Did I ever say I was going to move? Where did these ideas spring out from? Is that what he was thinking about from underneath the pillow? Ah, well… that’s Haru-chan for you. And I love him just as he is. But to be jealous of a kid… how cute!_

Makoto ran his fingers through Haruka’s hair and his lips brushed the back of Haruka’s head. “You’re the only one for me, Haru-chan. You’re the most important person to me, more than Hayato, more than anyone else. I’ll always be here for you. Every morning. Every day at school. And every night, if you’d let me.”

“… okay.”

“What?” Makoto was half expecting Haruka to reprimand him about adding –chan to his name, but the single word response came as a surprise.

“I said okay. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Although his back faced Makoto, Haruka’s blush visibly reached the tips of his ears. Makoto smiled at his cute response and nibbled on Haruka’s earlobe gently. “Okay, Haru-chan. I love you.”

Haruka whipped his head around to face Makoto. “I told you, stop adding—“ But Haruka’s retort was sealed with a kiss and his worries were forgotten in an instant.


End file.
